User blog:Hiromichi/Prediction for the Saddest then Happiest Moment of Season 2
When Huey is the first to realize Della Duck is alive and gets a signal for Della to hopefully notice like morse code, he and his brothers are about to be grounded forever by Scrooge and Donald. Millionara Vanderbucks lies about Della's death sparking sadness in the family who try to fight back. With Huey preoccupied with finding his mother, he is distraught and loses. One by one, the Ducks are defeated. Donald knocked into a comatose-like state. The kids are forced to sign the adoption papers with Dewey accepting "Millionara's beaten us. We must do what she wants." After the boys say goodbye to Della seemingly forever, the Spear of Selene makes a hard landing. Then, the cockpit slowly opens and out steps the foot of someone familiar... Gabby shows she has no intention of letting the boys live anyway; As she was given specific and irreversible orders to kill the boys after they sign the papers. She injures the boys heavily without a second thought. (I expect they might use use this for the sad music part.) Huey will be thinking "It's all over... We're gonna die. Forced to sign the adoptions and Millionara's still gonna kill us all... Gabby's gonna give us what we don't deserve... It's like Millionara said" then shot of Della's frightened expression from the Last Crash of Sunchaser flashback "Mom died because of her stubbornness." back to reality "And I'm gonna die because my obsession with bringing Mom home hurt Uncle Donald more than we know. And it's time to accept our fate..." In Huey's tear-ridden eyes, he sees someone matching Della's description sneaking behind Gabby with two katanas, Della's eyes shadowed and she is giving a distorted yell. Dewey thinks "Are we all losing our minds? I think we're seeing both Gabby and Mom..." Huey and his brothers clear their eyes a little and find only Gabby with her blades about to plunge them down starting with Huey. Louie lowers his head and thinks "Of course Mom's not here. There's only Gabby and our imminent death approaching us... It's time to see things, the end is here... The injuries are taking their toll... " Then all three close their eyes thinking "Our family, this is it. We're tapping out now..." images of their family and friends "Farewell, Uncle Scrooge, Donald, Fethry, Gladstone, Gus, Webby, Beakley, Duckworth, Daisy, Selene, Fenton... We pray you'll shut Vanderbucks down without us... " a shot of Della smiling as the boys think "As for you, Mommy, the mother we never got to meet or know from our hatching, we'll.... We'll atone in the next world and you can take care of us there..." But then... The back ends of katanas hit Gabby instead. The boys are shocked and then relieved to see Della coming to the rescue. Donald is unaware as he is still unconscious. Gabby is flung into a set of crates. Della is back, she is wearing a new sci-fi aviator suit! She looks at her kids face to faces for the first time ever... Intermezzo of Cavalleria Rusticana plays The boys tear up and cry "MOMMY!" the boys cry and run into Della's arms. Della is crying tears of love and happiness while the boys are sobbing. "MOM! I knew it! I knew you'd come to save us all!" Huey cries. "I thought we'd never get the chance to meet you in person...!" Dewey cries. "The monster Millionara's tried to kill us all! She lied we'd never see you!" Louie also wails. "I... I sensed you were all in danger and now, here I am, my angel boys with their home-again angelic mom! I was so reckless with my decisions years ago, but now I wanna make it all up. I'll never again your side..." Della smiles. Huey looks to the comatose Donald, "But the price of our first ever meeting, Mom, was almost too steep to pay..." Millionara gets angry-evil and says "IT'S A TRICK!" All of Millionara's henchmen turn on her "You lied to us all, Scrooge, his family and us!" "This "Della" is actually a demonic homunculus and..." Millionara tries to lie with her mask slipping. "LIAR! You tried to swindle my family and kill my boys!" Della points a katana at the evil Vanderbucks. Scrooge looks to Della for the first time in years, "Della, I was never angry with you... I was afraid you lost your way, but now you found it once more. And my grand nephews, I'm sorry for letting you fight this near uphill battle to bring Della home alone." Millionara tries to go for a gun with "I... I am the CEO and Queen of Web Corporation...! I wanted to do this for the MONEY!" and gets puncched out by Della, erecting cheers from the Duck family. The next morning, the boys are in the hospital rooms of McDuck Manor. Della used some of Scrooge's money to get doctors in. Della admits that "I was nearly consumed by the desire to explore space, but then I realized that family is the greatest treasure and adventure a mom could ever have." Huey thumbs his mom up. The boys and Della look to Donald who is still comatose and bandaged from Gabby's barrage and say to him "Get well soon, Donald." Category:Blog posts